ungdomshusetfandomcom-20200213-history
Bands som har spillet i huset
Denne side er en oversigt over alle de bands og kunstnere, som har spillet i Ungdomshuset igennem tiderne, og vil, når de ellers bliver lavet, også linke videre til bandsnes enkeltsider. Hvis du ser et band her som du ikke mener har spillet, noget andet der ikke giver mening, eller du vil måske bare kommentere et eller andet så skriv om det på diskussionssiden eller tilføj/ret selv på siden ved at trykke "redigér" øverst. 0-9 *5 x kaj *35 døde svin *22 pistepirkko (SF) A *A Darling Sect *A Taste of Red *Aage Jæger (DJ, dk) *Abandon (swe) *Acapulco *Acrings of a Mad Man *Adonis 117 *ADS (dk) *Afgrundens Moral *Agnostic Front (us) *Akimbo (us) *AKT *Alive With Worms (dk) *Amdi Petersens Armé (dk) *Anfall *Anomi (swe) *Antichrist (pl) *The Assassinators (dk) *Asbest (dk) *Asebia (dk) *Avskum (se) *Appendix (fin) *Apologia (swe) *Against Me! (us) *Arrigt Antræk (dk) *Art in Disorder *At.the.drive.in (us) B *Ballroom Bozos *Baby Woodrose (dk) *Bazaar (dk) *Before (dk) *Beneath Contempt (dk) *Bjørn Svin (dk) *Black Easter *Bleeder Group (dk) *Blå Skimmel *Boghandle (dk) *Boline Band *Bomberegn (dk) *Bon Apartes *Byld *Babylon Circus Brain Illusion (dk) *Burning Kitchen (swe) *Butch Meier (de) *Burial (de) *Boxed In (uk) *Black Hand, the (uk) C *Carlas *Cease Upon the Capitol (us) *channel rats (de) *Cinema Noir *City-X (dk) *Clinic Q (dk) *Cockrock & Katten (DJ) *Cockpit Music (dk) *Coles smyles *Collaborators *Coma Drengene *Complete (dk) *Copweaps *Counter Attack (be) *Cop on Fire (spa) *Corky & The Gang *Crap *Children of Fall (dk/swe) *Cruelty (uk) D *Dancing Fools (dk) *Dangerous Bikinifighters from Hell (dk) *David Rovics (us) *Dead End (swe) *Den Forspildte Elite (dk) *Denne Side *Dennis Agerblad *De Må Være Belgiere (dk) *Det Tynde Øl *Die Haut *Die Kapelle (dk) *Disco Volante (se) *Disneyland After Dark (dk) *Disorder (uk) *DJ Danger (DJ) *Djuna Barnes *DOA (can) *Dobbelteffekt *Dominic (no) *Drift (can) *Dust *Dystercharge (dk) *Den Dårlige Halvdel *Dumbstruck (uk) *Dêunga (swe) *Death Token (dk) *Død Ungdom (dk) *Dødskontrol (dk) *D.S.U (dk) *Demon System 13 (swe) *Duck soup (dk) *Død og Grim (dk) E *E123 *Eaves (de) *Ecnalubma (Horsens) *Ekkaia (spa) *Enough *Einsturzende Neubauten (DE) *Experience *Extinction of Mankind (uk) *Extreme Noise Terror *Easpa Measa (irl) F *Falling Angels *False Willie *Familieorkesteret (dk) *Farout (dk) *Fishtown HC (tys) *Ford D *Fresly Riots (dk) *Frightwig (usa) *Frites Modern *The Full Nelson (dk) *Fleshies *Funeral Diner (us) *Filth of Mankind (pl) *Foreign Legion (uk) *From Ashes Rise (us) *Fugazi (us) G *Ghost Mice (us) *Gigandhi (dk) *Gorilla Angreb (dk) *Grotesque *Grænseoverskridende Naivitet (dk) *Green Day (us) *Grindabo (dk) *Grønvirke (dk) *Gypsies *GBH (GB) *Global Garanty Orchestra (dk) *Gashebel (de) *Goo (swe) *Give Up All Hope (uk) *Guided Cradle (cz) *Gwar (us) *Gnasg (falster) H *Hammerfall (SE) *Hanx (dk) *Happy Harriet *Haram (us) *Headfall Attitudes, The *Heatfarm (dk) *heste bedste (dk) *Hevn (no/us) *Hetz *Hellstorm (uk) *Hjertestop (dk) *Holy Toy (NO) *holly terror(us) *House of Secrets *Husseins Revenge *Hybris *Hærværk (dk) *Håndkraft *Henry Fiats Open Sore (swe) *Herodishonest (sf) *Holier Than Thou (us) I *Idiot (dk) *Ignition *IJ-X (dk) *Illegal180 *Instigators (eng) *Insurgent Kid *Intoxicated Bugs *Intern Varsling (dk) *Invisible *Imperiet (se) *Iota (dk) *Ivocation *I Object *Insult (nl) *Intensity (dk/swe) *Incontrollados (dk) *Illdåd (swe) *Instinct of Survival (de) *Icos (swe) J *Jad Wio (FR) *Johnny og De Kolde Dæmoner (dk) *Jones Town *jodle kjeld (dk) *James Vance & The Faceerazers/James Vance & The Cocainedealers/Flemming Steen Munch Band/Love of Flemming/Fidel From Hell (dk) K *Kalashnikov (dk) *Kamikatze *Kaospilot (no) *Kid Kishore (DJ, dk) *klamysia (dk) *Krimtänk *Kødrand *Kakistocracy (us) *Konfrontation (swe) *Korrupte Oppkastere (no) *Kontrovers (swe) *K.U.K.L. (is) *Kyklooppien Sukupuutto (fin) L *Lack (dk) *Lademand & Lexikon *Lai Bach (yogoslavien) *Last Few Days *Leadershit (spa) *le crap (dk) *Leben und Leben Lassen (dk) *Leather Nun (swe) *lob of lemmings (dk) *Lords of the New Church *Los Dolares (venezuela] *Los Retardos (dk) *Lost Boys Crew (DJ) *Looptroop (swe) *Lushus (nl) *La Fraction (fr) *Loadead (bel) *La Piovra (ita) *Los Lobos (us/mex) M *Martyrdöd (swe) *master fatman and his helldrivers (dk) *Magtens Korridorer (dk) *Mano with a Sound System *Mareridt *Mauie Wauie (dk) *Memento Mori *Mental Midget (dk) *Midnight Sauna (dk) *Morgen Sol & Glimt af Nærvær *Mulaitea *MDC - Millions of Dead Cops (us) *Mighty Midgets (dk) *Mihoen! (nl) *Morte Cerebrale (no) *MT Heads (dk) *Mareridt (dk/swe) *MDK (de) *Mudhoney (us) *Missing Foundation (us) N *napalm death *NEJA *negazione(it) *naytia(greece) *Neben Wirkung (de/bremerhafen) *Neue Wirkung *Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds *Nitad *NoFx (us) *No Humans Involved (dk) *No Hope For The Kids *No Knox (dk) *No Rape *NRG (dk) *Nuclear Death Terror (dk) *The Now Denial (de) *Nightmare (jpn) *The Nomads (swe) O *Objection Overruled *Objekt *Obnoxious (dk) *Obudz sie (dk) *Offspring, The (us) *On Trial *Onkel Eefsens Trækkerdrenge (dk) *Ooh Sticky *Orchid (us) *Olho de Gato (nl) *Oi Polloi! (sco) *Outlandish P *Panzuzu *Pagriot *Party *Pennywise *Pigerne *Poostew (Schleswig-Holstein) *Prad Czarny *Psychic TV *Public Panic *Poul Dissing (dk) *Provoked (us) *Prawo Do Jazdy (pl) *Poul Kjøller (dk) *Powergrill (dk) *The Psyke Project (dk) R *Ras Money (DJ, dk) *Razorneck *Realm of Chaos *the Real MoneyMakers (dk) *Red Warszawa (dk) *Reversal of Man (us) *Rewind (ca) *Rich Kids on LSD *Robin the Boy Wonder (dk, nu Harasser) *Rock Amok *The Rotten Leprechauns *The Royal Stakeout *Røvsvet *Regulations (swe) *Rakkaus (fin) *Ruidosa Inmundicia (au) S *Sankt Conrad (dk) *Savage Rose *Schack (DJ) *Scrotum *Selvhenter *Shaman *Sharing Patrol *Siljun Veljet (fin) *Skarpretter *Slagkraft *Slumstormerbandet *Sløseri Der Skader Os Alle *Snipers *Smrt za Smrt *social unrest (us) *Sods *Soil To Luck *Sons of Saturn (fr) *Soopie Nun Squad (us) *Soreazis (dk) *dj soundgazm *Spild af Tid *SS Say *Stalin Staccato *Storskrald *strandet hval (dk) *Substanz (de) *Suck A Bug (dk) *Swinet *Søren L (DJ) *Skandals (dk) *Skalar (dk) *Slave (dk) *Skitkids (swe) *Skråt Op *Sju Svåra År (swe) *S.O.I (de) *Seein' Red (nl) *Suicide Blitz (swe/de) *Sotatila (at) *Selfish (fin) *Sugarcubes (is) T *Tapehead *TEENAGERS *Tee Wee Pop (dk) *The Wrecking Dead (dk) *The Flying Fistfuckers (dk) *The Flying Worker (fr) *The Zero Point (dk) *Thåstrøm (se) *Tom McEwan *Tot Flæskes Macht-Stark (dk) *Toxic Reasons *Tremens *Trentemøller *Troels T (DJ) *Tungsind *Tv2 (dk) *Today's Overdose (swe) *Tristess (swe) *Sidsta Sekunden (swe) *Tourist Trap (dk) *Toxic Shock Syndrome (dk) *Tear It Up (us) *Tropka Pompka (pl) *To What End? (swe) *Tommy Seebach (dk) *Turbonegro (N) *TÆVE (dk) U *Ukrudt (dk) *Under Al Kritik (dk) *Unity Squad *Uro (dk) V *Vals (nl) *Venstres Venner (dk) *Vi (DK) *Vicious (swe) *Victims Family *voxpop (dk) *Vömit För Breakfast (fr) *Visions of War (bel) W *War of Destruction (dk) *Warcollapse *Warshore (dk) *White Cure *Worms *Wrected *What Happens Next? (us) *Wolfbrigade (swe) X *X Trend Y *Young Wasteners *Young Widows (us) Z *Zann (de) *Zeroid (de)